Lost Hope
by ShirePuffWaifu
Summary: In the process of being re-written, and the new story will be posted separately. I do not own Ghost Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**Mai's POV**

_FLASHBACK_  
Why me? Why is it always me? I never asked for this. All I was doing was trying to fix a camera. I had just finished fixing it when I heard a noise and ran, making my way back to base when suddenly I fell and everything went black.  
_END OF FLASHBACK_  
"Where am I?" I thought. I opened my eyes to see a dim room. There was this constant dripping sound, but I couldn't place where it was coming from. I felt something warm and sticky run down my head. When I took my hand away, I realized that it was my blood. I looked around the room. There was nothing in there, unless you count a couple of boxes probably filled with junk.  
The dripping sound suddenly stop, causing me to pay attention to the problem at hand. I saw a glow in the corner next to me. I looked closer, then recoiled back as an assault of memories from all the frightening cases we have had overwhelm me. When they finally finished, I was left shaking and scared as hell. I thought things couldn't get worse, but like always, they do. I looked back to the corner where I saw a figure, more precisely, a ghost hovering there with a knife in its hand, slowly but surely making its way over to me. Already pushed to the edge of sanity, I lost it and screamed.  
"NARU!"

**Naru's POV**

Damn it! Its been two hours since Mai went missing.  
_FLASHBACK_  
Bou-san walks into base. "Hey Naru, have you seen Mai?"  
"No, why? I thought she was you." I asked, curiosity just underlining my voice.  
"One of the cameras broke and Mai left to go fix it. I wanted to go with her but she said that she'll be fine, and she'll meet us back at base when she's finished." Panic bells started going off in my head but I paid no attention to them.  
"Do you know what wing the broken camera is in?" I asked Bou-san.  
"East, I think. Why?"  
"Lin, check that camera."  
"Its working Naru. Although I can't see Mai." Lin said, looking up from his computer and stared at me. I ignored him.  
"She probably just got lost, knowing how much of a klutz she is. Lin, check the other monitors and see if you can find her."  
After I had said that I went back to overviewing the case file.  
"Naru", Lin said, in what most would think was a calm voice but I've worked with him for so long that I know when he is worried. This was one of those times, as I looked up from my file, curiosity in my eyes.  
"Yes Lin?"  
"I can't see Mai on any of the monitors." This is when I really started paying attention to the panic bells in my head.  
"Takigawa, go find Matsuzaki, John and Miss Hara. Lin, call Yasuhara and Madoka and tell them to stop their research."  
"What are you going to do, Naru?" Lin asked while grabbing his phone out of his bag.  
"I'm going to see what I can find about Mai's disappearance. Meet at the camera Mai fixed when you've done your jobs. We're going to search for Mai."  
_END OF FLASHBACK_  
We've still found nothing on Mai. I'm beginning to lose hope. I sat in my chair with my head slumped in my hands. "Mai, where could you have gone?" Suddenly I heard a sound that made my stomach dropped. "NARU!"  
I could hear footstep and everyone rushed into base, all with looks of panic on their faces. I stated the obvious, "It's Mai, and she's in trouble".


	2. Chapter 2

**General POV**  
After they heard Mai's scream, everyone went into panic mode, even the two stoic people, although they showed it less. They ran out of base straight towards the place of the noise, and entered the room. "She's not here?!" Ayako said with exasperation in her voice.  
"Maybe there's a trap door, like the Urado case?" Yasu said warily, slightly scared of the obviously annoyed miko.  
"Brilliant!" Monk exclaimed, "How come you didn't think that, eh, Naru?"  
"In fact, I already did. Why else would I be searching around for a door?" Naru replied, his usual business tone in place. Sending the rest of the team a glare, he instructed "Well, aren't you going to help?"  
"S-sure," Monk, Ayako and Yasu inwardly cringed. _How could, even in this situation, he be this calm?_They all thought together. Little did they know that their boss was in complete disarray on the inside. Not even Lin could tell, though he was getting a little only one that could ever truly tell what his mode was, was Mai. She had, somehow, managed to find a way into his heart. _Mai, what have you done to me?_ Naru thought, and let out a sigh. _Where is the damn door?_  
"Oi, mates. I think I've found it." John called over from where he was searching.  
They all went over and gathered around what seemed to be a trap door. Naru was the first one to step forward. He opened it and went, after he had reached the bottom, the others followed. Yet nothing could prepare them for what was down there. In the farthest corner was Mai, and she was unconscious, laying in what seemed to be a pool of blood.  
"Mai!" they all cried out.  
**Naru's POV**  
I was the first one to reach her. _Come on Mai, you'd better be alive. Please, for everyone's sake, for my sake. Just be alright. I can't lose you like I lost Gene. Mai, I think I love you. No, I know I love you,_ I thought while I felt for her pulse. It was there, but very weak. She wasn't in the clear yet.  
"Someone call an ambulance. Matsuzaki, please come over here and have a look at Mai." I ordered. As Ayako came over I took her hand. I didn't care if the others saw me, all I focused on was Mai.  
"She has a few broken ribs, which luckily none punctured her lungs, but she has a deep stomach wound. It would be best to get that checked out as soon as possible', Ayako explained while checking over Mai. She hands me a piece of cloth. "Here, hold this against her wound to reduce the bleeding."  
I did as she told me, and while doing that Mai's eyes fluttered open. "N...naru", she stuttered.  
"Mai, thank god you're okay." I said, letting out a relieved sigh. "You had us all worried."  
"Sorry", she mumbled. Suddenly her eyes went wide.  
"What?" I asked, worried that she was in pain.  
"Move!" Mai pushed me out of the way and I finally saw what her eyes widened at. The ghost was standing right behind me, with the knife still in its hand. Since Mai pushed me out of the way, she took the blow that was coming towards me.  
"MAI!" I cried out as the blade landed in her stomach. "No no no. This can't be happening. Stay with me!"  
"I'm s-sorry, N-naru…... I c-can't." she whispered, and went still.  
"Mai…MAI!" I checked for her pulse. There was none. I started CPR, but after 10 minutes it still didn't work. Masako came over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder with tears in her eyes **(A/N: She doesn't have feelings for Naru anymore, just if you were wondering)**. "I'm sorry Naru. But she has already left."  
After she said that, she fell to the ground in sobs. John rushed over to her, crying also. In fact, the whole team was. Even Lin was. But what surprised them the most was how I reacted.  
I cried into her chest, not caring if the team saw. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make it in time. I'm sorry that I left and rejected your feelings. And I'm sorry that I never got to tell you I love you." I then did something that I had never thought I would do. I kissed Mai, just a light kiss on lips. But if she was alive, Mai would have been able to tell how much love and emotion I put into it.  
After my little outburst, I just sat there hugging Mai to my body, hoping that somehow she wasn't dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai's POV**  
I felt Naru press something down on my stomach, causing my eyes to flutter open. "N...naru", I stuttered.  
"Mai, thank god you're okay." Naru said, letting out a relieved sigh. "You had us all worried."  
"Sorry", I mumbled. Suddenly my eyes went wide.  
"What?" Naru asked, worry evident in his voice.  
"Move!" I pushed him out of the way and Naru finally saw what my eyes widened at. The ghost was standing right behind him, with the knife still in its hand. Since I pushed Naru out of the way, I took the blow that was coming towards him.  
"MAI!" Naru cried out as the blade landed in my stomach. "No no no. This can't be happening. Stay with me!"  
"I'm s-sorry, N-naru…... I c-can't." I whispered, and then everything went black.  
"Mai…MAI!"  
Suddenly I could see everything that was going on, but not through my body. I saw Naru checking my pulse. I knew there was none to be felt. He had started CPR, but after 10 minutes it still didn't work. Masako came over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Naru. But she has already left." _How come she can't feel my presence? I mean, I'm still here watching them,_ I thought.  
After she said that, she fell to the ground in sobs. John rushed over to her, crying also. In fact, the whole team was. Even Lin was. But what surprised them the most, including me, was how Naru reacted.  
He cried into my chest, not caring if the team saw. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make it in time. I'm sorry that I left and rejected your feelings. And I'm sorry that I never got to tell you I love you." He then did something that I had always secretly wished he would. He kissed Mai, just a light kiss on lips. Even though I was dead, I could still feel how much emotion he put into it.  
Naru then pulled my body onto his lap and hugged it like there was no tomorrow. I wished that I was there to comfort him.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Gene. We were suddenly transferred to my dream world. I stood up, not knowing how I was on the ground in the first place, and gave him one of my biggest hugs that even Monk would be proud of. "Am I dead?"  
"Yes and no." J_eez, for someone who has just died, she is taking it calmly,_ Gene thought.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confusion clearly plastered on my face.  
"Yes, you are dead. No, as you were given the chance to go back. The Big Boss **(A/N: Yes, I know that is Yasu's name for Naru, but I had to use it)** up there felt sorry that your time was cut short, so he is giving you a second chance."  
"Really?!" I asked. "How do I do it?"  
Gene chuckled at my enthusiastic energy. " Alright, it almost the same as when waking up from one of your dreams, except you really need to focus."  
"On what?"  
"Those you love. Your family. And if you can, try to tap into Naru's PK. I'll help you with that. It will make the process so much easier."  
"But won't he notice? And will it put strain on his body? I don't want him to get hurt for me!"  
"He probably will, in fact, I actually think everyone will be able to notice. It takes quite a lot of energy to do this. But that's what I there for. I can help Naru channel his PK so that it won't hurt him."  
"Okay, when do we start?"  
"How about now."  
**General POV**  
Nobody moved from their position, except for Lin. He walked over to Naru and went to place a hand on Naru's shoulder when he suddenly yanked his hand away, like he had been burnt. "Oliver, focus!"  
"What do you mean?" Naru asked. _I have no idea what he is talking about._  
"Your PK. Look!"  
"What?!" Sure enough, his whole body glowed, a sign of using PK. But what he failed to notice was that Mai's body was also glowing, just duller than his.  
"Control it. You'll hurt yourself otherwise." Lin commanded. The rest of the team had gathered around us and sat back, watching the conversation going on between us.  
"But I'm not doing anything!"  
"Then who is?" Lin asked.  
"I am."  
**Naru's POV**  
"I am." _Why does that voice sound so familiar?_ I thought.  
Suddenly another bright light was seen behind Lin. My eyes opened wide when I saw who it was. "Gene?"  
"That's right. Who else could tap into your powers without you feeling the side affects, huh?" Gene stated, an obvious smirk plastered on his face.  
"But you are supposed to have moved on. How are you here?" I asked.  
"Why, aren't you glad to see me? I'm hurt!"  
Ayako, Monk, John and Masako sweat dropped. _Its like having another Yasu around._ Said person had a thoughtful look on his face, thinking _If only he was alive, we could have been partners in crime._  
"Yes! I am, don't get me wrong, but you could hurt yourself. I just want you to be at peace."  
"I will, but I first need to do this one last deed."  
"And what's that?" I asked, generally curious.  
"You'll see." With that he disappeared.  
I suddenly felt a surge of power run through my body and a blinding light filled the room. Everyone either shut their eyes and turned away, or put their hands over their eyes. I just managed to see John and Masako do both before I too was having to shield my eyes away from the light.  
When it cleared, I couldn't believe my eyes. There still lying on my lap was Mai, and she was smiling up at me, her eyes filled with happiness and most of all, love.  
"Mai!" I cried out, overjoyed. Everyone turned around and saw Mai in the process of sitting. They all run over to her and prepared to glomp her. I saw that, however and death stared them. What can I say, it worked. I pulled Mai closer to me.  
"Thank God you're alright." I frowned as she pulled away.  
"I forgive you."  
"For what?" She gave me an all-knowing smile.  
"I heard everything that you said. But before you say anything, did you really mean it?"  
I stared at her with surprised eyes, and then I started chuckling. "Yes, Mai. Of course I did. Are you really that much of an idiot?"  
"Hey, why you-" I interrupted her with a kiss. Everyone was laughing at Mai's reaction when I stopped. She was blushing furiously, which I thought on her looked beautiful. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice in my head. _So how do you like my surprise, bro?_  
_I don't like it. I love it. Thank you Gene._  
_You're welcome. Now I have to go._  
_Wait, don't leave yet!_  
_Don't worry. I'll see you in a few years. Tell Mai I said goodbye._  
The connection faded before I could reply. I sighed, _What did he mean by that? Oh well, I guess I'll find out then. And thank you again, Gene._  
I just continued to sit there, watching Mai with a soft expression as she got lectured and hugged by her friends, no family. Mai then asked, "Um…so can we, like, get out of here? It kinda smells of rotten fish."  
We all stared at her and burst out laughing. "Wha-what did I do? Did I say something funny?"  
Everyone shook their heads at her, thinking at the same time, _I'm glad she hasn't changed._  
"Come on, lets go." I pick Mai up bridal style, as she was still to wek to walk, and headed out, the rest following me.  
**Mai's POV**  
We made it out, and then everything turned back to normal.  
Monk and Ayako had started arguing, and John tried to stop them, but failed as he hung his head. Masako then, surprisingly, placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He looked up and smiled back at her. I could see a faint blush gracing her cheeks. When did that happen? I thought.  
Yasu and Madoka then looked at me, then back at John and Masako. _Monk and Ayako are already together, as well as Lin and Madoka. Gathering what just happened between me and Naru, I'm guessing we're now one too. So that just leaves those two. Time to make them a couple._ I nodded.  
It felt so good being back.


End file.
